


[PODFIC] With nothing on my tongue (but hallelujah) - by drawlight

by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cover Art Welcome, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Get Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Masturbation, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads
Summary: -no original summary-Crowley thinks of Aziraphale and food, and sensory-heavy descriptions of him masturbating to the angel ensue.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	[PODFIC] With nothing on my tongue (but hallelujah) - by drawlight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With nothing on my tongue (but hallellujah)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/563635) by drawlight. 



> Original notes:  
> [A ficlet. Explicit, so the rest of this is behind a cut. No prompt for this one in particular, just too much Leonard Cohen.]
> 
> Podficcer notes:  
> I knew the moment I saw this ficlet that I had to play around with the stereo settings in audacity. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did while recording and editing (yes, even the editing was fun in this one! I know, a miracle)
> 
> Thanks a ton to [drawlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drawlight) for having a blanket permission statement! I hope that if you do listen to the podfic, you like it as much as I loved your ficlet on tumblr <3
> 
> And of course thanks to [UnholyCrowley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyCrowley/pseuds/UnholyCrowley) for betaing the podfic! <3 <3 <3

**Length** : 08:33 minutes

 **Download** : here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/#!ZXpwkQCa!ZYvtVOXV-WkREKMyW_mAHuknqT09x9-7Wg6ktnOjpKM) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=161wSg7fsp1PcK9W5JlXdc7kWqBpIvDrD).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
